Today, arrangements with several phototransistors are used in numerous applications, e.g., for position sensors and video recording equipment. These phototransistors almost always consist of the semiconductor material silicon because its technology has been furthest developed. With this technology, integrated arrangements are also relatively easily realized, i.e., arrangements containing several transistors in a single semiconductor crystal. In the known arrangements, one lead is generally provided for each phototransistor, as well as a common return line for all phototransistors. In order to achieve a high degree of spatial resolution, a large number of phototransistors and thus also a large number of leads is necessary. This high number of leads causes considerable technical problems, such as, for example, large space requirement, low degree of reliability and substantial work load.
Arrangements are known which feature light-sensitive elements such as photodiodes, phototransistors or photoresistors which make do with substantially fewer connections. For example, with n connections, n(n-1) light-sensitive elements can be driven, i.e., for example, 240 light-sensitive elements with 16 connections.